powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fate of SPD, Part 2 (Fanon)
As the Omega Max Megazord continues laying the stones required for Vexica's attack in NewTech City, the C-Squad Lifeforce Megazord continues its attack against the SPD Base. Inside the slowly but surely flooding Rescue Ops, Chris and Jon talk about their mutual fear of what's about to happen. Bridge speaks with Anna, who thinks the situation is hopeless however she quickly gets re-motivated when Bridge promises he'll visit her when she returns back to her own timeline. Suddenly Shelly and Susie calls everyone over to the monitor, where they see the Omega Max Megazord destroying the city while setting the stones. Seeing people in danger makes everyone resolved to make it out of the SPD Base. As everyone searches for something to help them get out, Jon suddenly finds a hatch leading to a maintenance shaft. Ariana confirms it leads to the submarine bay which would provide an escape. Opening the hatch, everyone is aghast to find it completely flooded but Anna suggests they swim through and takes an air tank to see if they could make it. Despite the risks, Anna tells them they have no choice. The Omega Max Megazord has almost finished setting the stones in place, and Vexica decides its time to make her entrance. As the people of NewTech watch in horror, Vexica's ship flies across the city before Vexica lands it in the centre of the stones. As Rescue Ops' damage begins to become critical, Anna finally reappears and tells everyone that the sub bay is reachable. Everyone grabs an air tank and jumps in to make the long swim as Rescue Ops begins to cave in on itself. Finally reaching the bay, everyone quickly boards the sub and works to get it running. As Ariana and Shelly activates the crane to lower down the sub, the cro-bots enter as the C-Squad Lifeforce Megaforce starts attacking the structure. One of the cro-bots damages the crane, stopping it with the sub mere inches from the water. This makes the Rangers sitting targets as the Batlings start to fire on the vehicle, Anna is desperate to escape and keep her date with Bridge, but Sky reminds her the sub only works in water. Jon suddenly gets an idea and decides to provide water when he spots the weapons console. Firing torpedoes, the sub hits the hangar door and destroys it, allowing water to flood in and submerge the sub. As the sub prepares to leave, the C-Squad Lifeforce Megazord appears and blocks the exit. With no other options, torpedoes are locked on target and fire. They manage to score a critical hit on the Megazord, sending it flying back where it begins to explode. The sub quickly makes its escape as the Megazord is finally destroyed, with the blast also consuming the SPD Base. The Rangers watch grimly as they leave their home and base behind for the last time. Sky is crushed that the place he trained as a cadet was gone. Ariana re-builds his spirit by telling him the base can be fix better than ever. As the eclipse begins, Jinxer prepares to set the last stone in place when the Omega Max Megazord comes under attack from Andy and Helena, who survived their attack from Vexica. Using the Titanium Lazer and the Mobile Armor Vehicles weapons, they manage to damage the rogue Megazord, while Jinxer tries blasting them out of the air. The two sides exchange fire for a few seconds before the Omega Max Megazord scores a direct hit damaing the MAV. As Sky, Bridge, Ariana, Susie and the other Rangers reach land and exit the sub they see what's happening and head into action. They're reunited with Cruger and the cadets who have been rescued by Andy and Helena. Vexica tells Jinxer to just set the last stone, and Jinxer moves to do so. Andy and Helena realize the only way they're going to stop the Omega Max Megazord now is to destroy it and head on a collision course with it. Waiting until the last second, they jump off the Mobile Armor Vehicle as it slams into the Megazord's back, causing a huge explosion which destroys the Omega Max Megazord (and Jinxer) but unfortunately the last stone drops into the right position. The six rangers finally reunite (with Shelly happy to finally see her sister again and Susie is happy to see that Andy was okay) and decide to storm in Vexica's ship to stop the ceremony before heading into their final battle. Inside, Vexica has begun the ritual to unlock the portal to the shadow world as a beam of light from the eclipse hits the golden key causing the tomb (containing the portal) to glow when suddenly the Rangers arrive with Andy blasting her from behind. Vexica sets the last of her Cro-bots onto them, and the Rangers work hard trying to fight them off. With the Rangers busy, Vexica opens the tomb to reveal the shadow world below it filled with numerous criminals waiting to stream through. Sky, Bridge, Ariana, and Kat and Boom, along with Cruger and Sky and Bridge's former teammates help defeat and arrest Vexica's recruited criminals. As the power of the eclipse reaches Vexica's ship, Andy tries to attack Vexica but is hit by a powerful blast which knocks his helmet off. Regardless, he makes a powerful jump and delivers a kick to Vexica which sends her falling backwards into the tomb. Just as Andy starts to relax Vexica's tendrils emerge from the tomb, wrap around his hand and pulls him backwards with her. Susie, having witnessed this, runs to help and finds Andy hanging on for dear life onto the side as Vexica is below him, just out of reach. As the eclipse's power floods into the portal, the other Rangers arrive to help but it looks very much like it's the end of the Red Ranger as he tells the others to close the lid to the tomb. They, along with Susie refuse to leave him (for Susie, she promised her old friend, Nicole, that she'll look out for Andy), as Vexica promises that if she's going down then Andy is going with her. Suddenly an orb of light emerges from the shadow world and travels to Vexica and Andy's position where it is revealed to be the spirit of Diabolico (with his Star Power restored). Vexica happily declares that he's just in time to help, and Grumm confirms he is going to help... help the Rangers destroy her forever. Vexica realizes too late that she's doomed, as Grumm blasts her tendrils which releases Andy and sends the throughly evil demon falling into the shadow world. Vexica is then immediately swarmed by the evil demons below, as Grumm follows having achieved the ultimate revenge against her. The Rangers lift Andy out of the tomb, and Helena removes the golden key which closes the tomb sealing away Vexica and the villains for all eternity. As the Rangers start to realize they've won, Vexica's ship was set on self-destruct and the ship starts to tremble. The Rangers quickly leave as the ship begin to crumble away as Sky, Bridge, Ariana, Kat, Boom, Cruger, and the cadets arrive. Everyone watches as Vexica's ship is destroyed, having successfully saved NewTech City and the timeline. Some time later, the Rangers meet with Sky, Cruger and their teammates in a park. Andy commiserates the loss of the SPD Based, but Cruger assures him that at least Vexica and all the minions are gone forever. Andy, Chris, Jon, Anna, and Shelly hands in their morphers, happy that they can all finally go back to their timeline. Andy, Chris, Jon, Anna, and Susie's shuttlecraft is ready to travel them back to their timeline, where they'll remember nothing. Which saddens Anna because she'll never remember Bridge, who is now wearing blue SPD uniform. She and Bridge say their goodbyes and share a kiss. As for SPD, while the SPD BASE undergoes repairs, Shelly and Helena get to train new cadets, Cruger runs SPD Headquarters, and Sky and Bridge both command the newly built SPD Base. Sky and Bridge are now Ariana's commanding officers, much to her dismay. After Andy, Chris, Jon, Anna, and Susie return home, they learn that time has been restored and they say their goodbyes and part ways. Chris planned to move to Tennessee to become a country music star; Jon returned to England to become a tennis champ; Anna attended Turtle Cove University for a swimming scholarship; and Andy and Susie finally went on a trip to Florida for the summer. They were seeing sharing a kiss. Trivia *Final appearance of Susie Gold as a regular as Shayna Rose leaving the series after six season. She would return in Power Rangers Galactic Force. *Final appearances of Andy, Chris, Jon, Anna, Shelly, Helena, Sky, Bridge, Ariana, Sky, and Doggie Cruger. Although several of them returned in later seasons. Category:C-Squad Power Rangers SPD Category:Episode